


Forbidden

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: This was a request so hmu at train-whistles-at-night on tumblr if you like it!





	Forbidden

"You are FORBIDDEN from EVER seeing her again!" His mother said, slamming the door shut.  
  
So, he saw her near the nighttime.   
  
He'd find her by the lake, her feet dangling in the water. He'd hold her hand and tell her stories of what he saw and did during daytime. He made her promises that when they were older he'd love her where everyone could see. He would not hide it away with shame.  
  
They grew, the same pattern nearly every night, meeting in the fading sunlight and trading toys and messages and secrets and touches until they knew each other's minds and bodies as well as they knew their own.  
  
Deaglan grew into a tall young man, skinny frame and dark brown hair to his shoulders and a gleam in his eyes. Aisling grew into a kind young woman, face marked with scars from fights and the like, with a softness to her eyes and a warmth to her smile that could make anyone feel at home.  
  
He brought her to his family on his eighteenth birthday and kissed her soft and sweet, right in front of his disapproving mother.  
  
And from then on, he never hid his love her for her, and she never felt ashamed of her features. They were courageous and brave and most importantly, they were happy, together.


End file.
